


Unusable

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Frottage, Hypnotism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: The first attempt at filming the hypnotism episode didn't *quite* go to plan. While Link is hypnotized he says something out of character that makes the footage unusable. Fortunately, his declaration wasn't completely unwelcome.Yes, it's cheesy, but it's Christmas. Shut up.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2020





	Unusable

**Author's Note:**

> Mythical Secret Santa submission for @hitmewithit-neal. I hope you like it!

“Everyone out,” Rhett said, trying to keep his voice calm. They would be making jokes for days no matter what, so he might as well get Link alone.

Glenn, the hypnotist, stood awkwardly by his chair as crew members filed out past him. He couldn’t have known what Link would say, Rhett reminded himself.

But Link had said… that. With no inhibitions and prompted to tell Rhett what he liked about him… Rhett shook himself.

As the last person left the room and closed the door, he looked at Glenn, trying to keep his expression neutral. “Did you prime him to say that?” he asked carefully.

The hypnotist gave him a look of concern that Rhett immediately resented. “I can’t force someone to say or do something they don’t want to,” he said. He had said something similar before they started, letting Link know he’d be safe.

Rhett glanced at Link who was just looking placidly between the two men. He either didn’t remember what he’d said or was in such a relaxed state that he didn’t care. 

“We’ve known each other 34 years,” Rhett said helplessly. “He’s never said anything like that before.”

Glenn shrugged. “I’m no psychologist, but just because he didn’t say it, doesn’t mean he didn’t think it.”

Rhett looked again at Link. He was wearing an expression Rhett hadn’t seen since they were teenagers. He hadn’t been able to name it at the time, but now he was pretty certain it was something like desire. Could Link really have been hiding his feelings all this time? It didn’t seem possible.

“Can you get him back to normal please?” Rhett asked, eager for the whole thing to be over.

Half an hour later, Link sat on the couch, apparently still oblivious to what had happened. Rhett sat across from him, trying very hard to act casual. 

“Unusable?” Link repeated.

“Yeah,” Rhett said. “We’ll have to get the hypnotist back and try again.”

Link nodded silently. Rhett knew the concern on his face was for the wasted money, not fear of further embarrassment.

“Maybe next time I’ll ask Stevie to sit in with you,” Rhett added. Perhaps they’d still be able to do the segment eventually.

“Was it really that bad?”

Rhett met Link’s eyes. His expression was back to normal now. The way he might look at a family member, not something he wanted to devour. “You really don’t remember any of it?” What you said?”

“Nothing,” Link said, still looking so confused, Rhett couldn’t help but believe him.

Rhett knew he’d have to tell him sooner or later. If he didn’t, someone else would. He sighed. “You said, and I quote, ‘I realized I was in love with you when I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me’.”

Rhett stared down at the coffee table, giving the words time to settle in. Link didn’t speak for a moment, then, to Rhett’s surprise, he laughed.

“No I didn’t,” Link said, wagging his finger like he’d caught Rhett out in a prank. His laughter faded when Rhett didn’t join in. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I’m afraid not,” Rhett said, impressed at how level his own voice sounded.

“And people heard?”

“Some of the crew, yeah.”

“Shit,” Link said, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

“But it’s no big deal, right?” Rhett said quickly. “You were hypnotized. You could have said anything.” He rubbed his palms against his thighs, hoping Link wouldn’t notice how much he was sweating.

“Sure,” Link said, staring straight ahead.

“Right?” Rhett pushed, not sure what answer he wanted to hear.

“Oh God, Rhett,” Link said, covering his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Rhett’s heart was racing. “You don’t need to apologize.” He stood and crossed to the other side of the coffee table, taking a seat beside his friend. “We say dumb stuff on camera all the time.”

“It’s not that,” Link said. He turned slightly to look Rhett in the eye, awkward in such close proximity. “I’m sorry because… it’s true.”

If Rhett’s heart had been racing before, now he felt like it had stopped completely. “It’s true?” he choked.

“I understand if you never want to see me again,” Link said, his eyes watering. “Or if you wanna take a break or somethin’.”

“Since when?” Rhett managed, already knowing the answer. 

“Since high school,” Link confirmed. He started trying to back away, jumping slightly when he realized he was already right against the armrest.

“I wish you’d told me sooner,” Rhett said, as he wrapped a hand around Link’s wrist to prevent his escape.

“How would that have helped?” Link said with a hopelessness that broke Rhett’s heart. How did they know each other so well and still kept something so important secret for so many years?

“Because I feel the same way.”

Without giving Link time to absorb that revelation, he tugged his wrist until their faces were just inches apart. “Can I kiss you?”

By way of response, Link surged forward and smashed their lips together.

* * *

Was this a dream? Was he still hypnotized? Would he even remember this in an hour?

Link pushed the questions out of his mind and just tried to enjoy the kiss. Rhett’s lips were soft and pliant against his own, but the scratch of his beard made it impossible for Link to forget who he was kissing. He’d given up all hope that this would ever happen and if it never happened again, he wanted to be present for this moment. 

“God, Link,” Rhett murmured against his jaw. “I love you so much. All of you. In every way.”

“I can’t believe I never knew…” Link said, his voice full of disbelief. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Rhett asked between kisses. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Shit, Rhett,” Link gasped, pulling back to look Rhett in the eye. “Yes, I meant it.” He’d been imagining the two of them fucking for years. Pretty much as long as he knew what sex was, he wanted to try it with Rhett.

“Good,” Rhett said. He gave Link one last quick kiss and got to his feet. “Because I’ve been thinking about fucking you for as long as I can remember.”

A shiver ran through Link’s whole body. This was really happening. He resisted the urge to pinch himself and instead, tried to acknowledge every detail. The faint sound of people talking in the parking lot. The way their breathing had sped up. Rhett’s tented jeans as he looked down at him, eyes full of hunger.

“Lock the door?” Link suggested, signaling he wanted this just as much as Rhett.

Rhett gave a stiff nod and added, “take off your pants.”

Link rushed to comply and watched with fascination as Rhett did the same on his return from the office door. He had seen Rhett undress before, but he had never  _ watched _ . Before, They’d only ever been changing their clothes. 

Link pulled off his shirt for good measure and lay back on the couch, reaching up for Rhett to join him. Rhett’s body completely blanketed his own, and for once, he allowed himself to enjoy it.

Rhett positioned himself so their cocks were lined up and he could wrap his hand around both at once. Rhett’s rough hand on his skin sent shockwaves of pleasure through Link’s body. He’d dreamed about this so many times. He thrust up into Rhett’s hand and groaned with pleasure at the velvety skin rubbing against his own.

He hated himself for having waited so long.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Rhett said. His face was serene but the roughness of his voice was all too revealing. “I can’t believe I get to look at you every day.”

Link could feel his cheeks burning. Rhett wasn’t usually so generous with compliments.”I don’t have any condoms,” he said, mostly to evade Rhett’s comment.

Rhett leaned down and kissed him again, squeezing their cocks between them. “Do you honestly think I haven’t come up with a million ways I want to fuck you?”

Link couldn’t hold back a grin. “You’re always such an over-achiever.”

“Uh-huh, lucky you.”

Rhett released their cocks and sat up, straddling Link’s thighs and pressing them together. Link couldn’t tear his eyes away from Rhett’s dick. It was long and thick and had a curve that Link couldn’t wait to explore. Instinctively, he reached out to touch it, squeezing at the tip and wiping away a bead of moisture with the pad of his thumb. 

“Fuck,” Rhett muttered, before spitting in his hand and using it to lubricate his cock. He leaned back down over Link and let his cock slide easily between Link’s thighs. 

They both gave a groan of pleasure at the connection - the closeness. Link felt like his whole body was on fire and Rhett seemed to be radiating more heat than Link thought possible. “Fuck, Rhett,” Link gasped. “Use my body, please.”

Spurred on by Link’s encouragement, Rhett started thrusting in earnest. With each thrust, Link could feel the blunt head of Rhett’s cock bumping against his taint, sending sparks of pleasure right to his belly. His own cock was flat against his stomach, bearing the brunt of Rhett’s weight. The friction was almost too much for him. 

“God, Link,” Rhett said, his voice gravelly with lust. “I love you so much. You know that?”

“I do now,” Link managed. He gripped Rhett’s sides, hard under his fingers, and thrust his hips to meet Rhett with each stroke. It had only been a couple of minutes, but he could already feel an orgasm building. 

“You’re so good,” Rhett muttered, accompanied by Link’s litany of “yes” and “fuck”. 

“I’m gonna come,” Link warned, conscious of Rhett’s t-shirt pushed halfway up his chest.

“Yeah. Do it,” Rhett said, speeding up his own thrusting to a punishing speed.

With a cry, Link spent between them, coating both their stomachs with cum. “Oh my God,” he panted, clinging even harder to Rhett’s solid form.

Moments later, Link felt hot liquid between his legs as Rhett came, gasping out “Link.”

Gradually Rhett’s hips stilled and he let his weight completely blanket Link. Link wrapped his arms tightly around Rhett’s torso, praying this wasn’t all just a dream. 

As they lay there, clinging tightly to one another, reality started to set in. 

“People will find out,” Link said.

“I don’t care.”

“Me neither.”

“I’m sorry I never said anything,” Rhett said sadly. “We could have been together all along.”

“We still have the rest of our lives,” Link said, feeling sentimental in his post-coital haze. 

“Right.” 

“And I think we should send that hypnotist a really big tip.”


End file.
